datheenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sinkaran
Overview Outer Biology Sinkaran are all, lanky white insectoid beings with a hard exoskeleton. They stand upright similar to a mantis with four legs coming from their abdomen and two arms coming from their prothorax, and have triangular shaped heads with two thin, black eyes. Bioluminescent patches cover their bodies, which they use to communicate. Culture Sinkaran follow the orders of their Queen who communicates with them telepathically, even across across planets, from her frosty cocoon at the southern pole of Datheen. It is unknown if the Queen is capable of leaving her cocoon, however many suspect she is unable to. Some even suspect their is no Queen, as no Lowborn Sinkaran or Non-Sinkaran has ever stepped within her abode, let alone seen her. Due to their tie to the Queen, Sinkaran have no concept of personality or individuality. This has lead to what can be considered a stagnant and plain society which shows unmatched cruelty to those who do not fit within the societal norms. Religious Sects True Formers A very small percent of Sinkaran are born with a defect which prevents them from communicating telepathically. Because of this, they are incapable of receiving orders and instead develop their own personalities and beliefs. These defective Sinkaran call themselves True Formers. Many of these True Formers rebel against the Queen, who they view as a tyrant who has suppressed the potentially colorful and diverse culture of the Sinkaran. Conformers Those who born with a natural connection to the Queen are called Conformers. Conformers follow the orders of the Queen, who they view as a god on earth. Conformers actively attack Trueformer hideouts and trade routes in their quest to spread the word of their Queen. Conformers also wish to reach and conquer the North Pole. Factions Overview The Sinkaran have developed into three distinct groups, the Hive, the White Sparrow, and the Bluemorn. The Hive is the largest of these factions and is composed of Conformers. The White Sparrow and the Bluemorn are composed of Trueformers and are much smaller, only making up 2% of the Sinkaran population each. However, these two Trueformer factions are more technologically advanced than the Hive, which measure 4 DSU, where as the Blue Sparrow and Bluemorn measure 5 DSU. List of Factions * The Hive * The White Sparrow * The Bluemorn Technology Overview Measuring at 4 DSU, Sinkaran have complete control over their environment in the South Pole and Southern Isles. They have developed massive crystalline rafts capable to traveling vast distances over seas while also functioning as a miniature city. Though unable to burn coal for fuel or use most other common fuel sources, the Sinkaran were somehow able to quickly develop cheap crystalline solar panels which they use for electricity during the summer months at the South Pole. Unique Weaponry * Frost spears measuring about one meter in length. They are propelled by wind magic and implode on contact with their target. * Frost shard shrapnel bombs capable of wreaking havoc over large areas while also dropping temperatures to better accommodate the Sinkaran. Architecture Overview Though they are less advanced than other societies on Datheen, Sinkaran are adept at architectural design. By mixing their saliva with snow, Sinkaran can create a cement-like crystalline compound which is highly durable, lightweight, and perfect for construction. Their building style is eccentric and is often revered by other cultures. Monuments * The Frost Cocoon * Halls of Bluemorn Magic Sinkaran are adept at Frost and Wind magic, which they derived from the harsh enviroment of the South Pole and Sothern Isles. This type of magic is uncommon throughout the rest of Datheen.Category:Datheen Category:Intelligent species